


Gardening

by Anndalchahal



Series: The Blind Eternities [2]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anndalchahal/pseuds/Anndalchahal
Summary: Nissa takes a moment out from the hustle and bustle of Ravnica to tend to her coffee plants.





	Gardening

Nissa keeps watch over her garden, an oasis of green in the barren wastes.

When she planted the first coffee seeds here it felt wrong. But she has come to learn in the days since that, as the roil needs calming or harnessing, the soil of this broken land needs guidance.

Zendikar will let her know when it's had enough of her direction, but for now, she stands watch.

She stands watch to not only protect life where it exists, but to create it anew.

And, as she has heard from many a patron, what is coffee if not life?


End file.
